All Hands on Dex (1989)
Alexis is so infuriated at Sable for seizing her tankers that she tosses the picture of them at her cousin - who ducks while maintaining her smile. Adam arrives too late to break the news to his mother, but warns about Hamilton Stone's loyalties. Sable reminds Adam of his split loyalties between his parents. After Sable leaves, Adam is ready to start a lawsuit to get the ships back. Alexis has no time for such formalities and asks Adam to connect her with a mercenary friend of his, Crey Boyd. She wants a group of mercenaries to destroy the ships. In fact, if Alexis could, she would use mercenaries to destroy everything Sable owns. Alexis pretty much seals the deal with Crey - but that is not the only thing she is ready to seal with him. Alexis is intrigued with the man, although Adam warns her not to get too close to him. The fact that Alexis is ready to jump into bed with Crey does not deter her from once again questioning Dex whether he has slept with Sable. Alexis understands Dex has urges, and she could care less if he sleeps with another woman (she doesn't know about Joanna), but as long as it is not the "insufferable slut". Dex storms out of Alexis's office since he is tired of being accused of sleeping with Sable. Blake is also angry. His own daughter has betrayed him by continuing her relationship with Zorelli. He is also concerned that the diver Gibson knows too much and wants to question him. He pulls a few strings to question Gibson in his hospital room. At first, Gibson refuses to divulge who is he working for, but once Blake tells him that someone is leaving him hanging - he tells Blake that Sable Colby hired him. Blake confronts Sable. He is angered that he let her into his family and his home and she did this to them. Sable tries to explain herself, but is interrupted by Alexis, who just happens to be on Sable's floor. Alexis uses the opportunity to antagonize Blake and claim that he is fooling around with Sable while his poor wife is in a coma in Switzerland. Blake had to leave before he would do something violent to Alexis and before Sable could explain herself. While enjoying some chocolates, some stranger shows up in Sammy Jo's room at the hospital and destroys a stuffed rabbit in an attempt to find drugs. This man, who works at a youth center, finally realizes he visited the wrong room. Somehow he confused Sammy Jo with one of his kids. The man later returns to apologize. His name is Tanner McBride. While Tanner is apologizing, Sammy Jo gets a cramp in her foot. The cramp gives the opportunity for Tanner to give her a foot massage which Jeff overhears and thinks something else. Sammy Jo assures Jeff she has another cramp for him to help out with and they kiss. Jeff is tired of Adam's sniping about Fallon. Adam is right that Fallon doesn't show up to work and is sleeping with the cop, but he does not need to throw it into Blake's face every chance he gets. Adam should think about Blake every once in a while. Then they fight in the office. Adam returns to see Virginia. At first, Virginia blows Adam off until she see Dex. Adam takes that signal to buy Virginia lingerie and convince her to put her hair up and dress like a whore. Virginia wants none of it and kicks Adam out. Captain Handler refuses to budge and keeps Zorelli on phone duty. Zorelli tries to get back on the case but it does not go well as Handler promises to fire him if he does not leave the office. Blake is less concerned about Zorelli investigating the case than Alexis getting involved. Blake also fears that Sable is just a front for Jason who is ready to sell the other two families out. The only way Blake can stop Alexis is to get something on her. After Blake and Alexis left her apartment, Joanna arrived hoping to see a jubilant Sable. Sable, on the other hand, was still upset with her confrontation with Blake. Joanna took care of Sable's despondent mood, as she just acquired Fritz Heath's gambling marker, in the tune of $210,000. With that marker, Sable can pressure Heath into divulging Colby Co secrets. Sable is so happy that she happens to kiss the first man who walks into her apartment - and that man is Dex! Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Ed Marinaro ... Creighton Boyd * Christopher Neame ... Hamilton Stone * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Stephanie Williams ... Pamela * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Jed Gillin ... Cop Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.